Cold Mountain
by Lost In Nature
Summary: Beca's mom forces the sarcastic teenager to attend a skiiing camp. She doesn't it when her instructor turns out to be a certain perky redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So welcome to my first fanfic on here, whoehoe, if you have any suggestions let me know or if I made some mistakes please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Alright without further ado. Enjoy**

* * *

Beca had been rather pissed when her mom told her she would have to spend the next 3 months in Midlothian, Virginia, where she'd have to attend some skiing camp. The skiing part didn't bother her, although her mom had put her up for beginners classes which she did not need, but the camp part was bugging her because that meant she would have to socialise. Beca had always been someone who would rather stay out of the spot lights and push people away just because it was easier that way. Her best friend Amy better known as Fat Amy would join her on the 3-month trip though, to Beca's relief. Amy called herself Fat Amy because , using her own words, "twig bitches like Beca wouldn't call her fat behind her back". The Australian girl was rather energetic and always seemed to have some weird story ready about fighting crocodiles in Tasmania. Beca would always enjoy Amy's company just because it was easy to be around her and things always seemed light and funny.

When Beca had finally finished packing her mother insisted she would ride Beca to the bus stop where she'd be on a bus for about 7-8 hours. Sadly enough Amy wouldn't be able to catch the same bus and would come to Midlothian the next week. Which meant Beca would either be sleeping for the next coming 7 hours or mixing music. Beca had always had a passion for music but when her mom got her , her own laptop she went crazy with mixing music. Finding songs with the same chords progression and mixing them together. Once everyone's stuff was packed in the large bus Beca went to sit somewhere near the end of the bus. Luckily the bus wasn't full so Beca had a seat on her own. The left seat in front of her was taken by this overly excited redhead who was happily talking to the blonde next to her. Beca had been annoyed at first but when she put on her headphones and played one of her favourite mixes, all her nerves seemed to relax. A couple hours passed by before their first stop. Everyone seemed just as excited as before and even Beca was getting more into the Skiing spirit. Not that she was going to ski, she was a badass so she'd snowboard. When she got outside the bus to catch some fresh air she realized that everyone who was on their way with her was almost her age and some older. The amount of cute girls was high as well and that certainly pleased Beca. Yes it was an all known fact that Beca Mitchell was gay. This trip would either be paradise or she'd probably be annoyed as fuck. Her eyes locked with the bubbly redhead but she turned away when she saw the blue eyes staring back at her. She snaked her way back to her seat where she started working on some music. Completely lost in the beautiful sounds that were blasting through her ears. She was so lost that she hadn't even noticed the redhead who had taken the seat next to her with a creepy smile on her face. Beca got snapped back to reality when her headphones were ripped off her head.

"HEY DUDE" Beca howled looking next to her finding who had taken her headphones. Her eyes widened when she saw the gorgeous redhead ,from before, sitting next to her. Humming along her mix totally ignoring Beca.

"That's titanium right?" The redhead grinned.

"you know David Guetta?" Beca said rather shocked.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam" She grinned even wider.

"that's nice" Beca huffed trying to get her headphones back.

"My lady jam, the song really builds" She winked and Beca's eyes widened at the words being said.

"Are these your vocals?" the redhead said as if she hadn't just said she masturbated to titanium.

"Erm… yes." Beca said still flustered.

"Will you sing for me?" She pouted.

Beca had to blink a few times before she progressed what had been asked.

"Dude, NO" Beca said blushing slightly while she tried hard to get her headphones back.

"Not for that reason." She rolled her eyes. "You're not getting them back until you sing." She smirked not making an afford to move any time soon. Beca howled in frustration.

"Fine…"

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Far away, far away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Far away, far away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am Titanium_

_I am Titanium_

_I am Titanium_

Beca was shocked when the redhead harmonized with her. Her voice sounding perfect mixed with her own.

For the first time in months a genuine smile creeped on the brunette's face and the redhead seemed to copy her expression. Beca snapped out of her trance and realized how close they were sitting. She awkwardly cleared her throat and she kept staring at her headphones. The redhead seemed to get the hint and snapped out of her trance as well.

"Oh right" she mumbled giving Beca her headphones back and leaving the seat. Sending Beca one last wink as she went back to her old seat.

Beca still in shock at what just happened and had no idea what to do so she just went back to listening to music. She couldn't help but smile when after a couple songs titanium came on again. The redhead seemed to sneak her way into the brunette's mind and her cheeks started to burn furiously when the word 'Lady Jam' kept repeating itself in her mind. The bus was now crowed again and we were finally able to take off. For a quick second Beca's dark navy blue eyes met bright blue ones. The redhead smirked at Beca when she noticed the blush that creeped on her cheeks. Beca adverted her eyes as fast as she realized that she was blushing.

The rest of the bus trip had been rather uneventful and Beca slept most of the way.

When Beca woke up from her lovely slumber she noticed the landscaped had changed. She just knew they were almost there. The white covered mountain set the butterflies in her stomach off. She had always loved snow, though she would never admit that to anyone. After 15 minutes they'd finally reached Midlothian. Pretty much everyone had left the bus with the speed of lighting and even though Beca was a grumpy cat at times she felt the excitement bubbling in her stomach. She walked lazily out of the bus, stretching and trying to find the rest of her stuff. Having all her stuff Beca turned back to see the huge cabin where she'd stay.

* * *

Once inside she realizes that pretty much every room already had been taken. Luckily Beca was able to find one free room where she and Amy could stay for the next 3 months. Beca was lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this already. Once all settled in and everything unpacked Beca went to see if she could get a glimpse of the people she would be stuck with for a while.

Her eyes fell on this smoking hot brunette. Who was just getting herself a beer.

"Hey. You want one?" The brunette asked Beca.

"Uh ye sure" Beca said slightly blushing as she had been caught staring.

The brunette winked and handed her a beer.

"So, what's your name and what are you planning on doing for the next 3 months?" The girl said happily.

"Well, I'm Beca and I'm planning on snowboarding, maybe some dj'ing and getting smashed. You?" she shrugged.

"Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Stacie and I'm planning pretty much the same. And well ye have loads of sex. The ski instructors are really hot." Stacie said as if it was nothing.

Beca gulped loudly. "That's nice" She mumbled.

"Well we've to be outside in about an hour or so. We'll meet our instructors for the time being. So I guess I'll get ready. See ya around Becky" Stacie walked to her room throwing Beca a wink.

_Nice going with keeping my badass image_ Beca thought to herself. Beca Mitchell was known to be the biggest badass ever and now in a day she had blushed at sexual comments twice. Beca was known to be the one throwing those around.

"God what's happening to me" she mumbled softly. Putting her game face on again. Putting on her gear made her feel much more confident. She was gonna blow them away, so what if Beca was an absolute pro without her mother knowing. Nothing bad right?

After getting ready she and the rest of the house went to the meeting. Everyone seemed really nice. There was Jessica, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Lily. Lily was really creepy, her voice was so soft that no one really could understand what she was saying. The things Beca had caught from what the Asian had said had seriously terrified Beca through her core.

* * *

**A/N So? Any thoughts on the story? Let me know (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So yes this is an early update because since I posted this and saw the amount of views the story got in such short notice totally motivated me to write more. Don't get used to this because it usually takes a lot longer for me to write stuff. Anyways thank you so much for reviewing this really made my night. It feels like I won an award or something idk I'm a loser. **

**Okay moving on,**

* * *

Well there they all were standing on this huge square with so many more people than Beca could imagine. She couldn't help but search for the redhead in the crowd. _What? She was really cute. Can you blame me? _Beca sighed as the inner battle went on for a bit. Beca got a bit startled when this loud voice snapped her out of her search for the redhead. This uptight blonde bitch was explaining something about groups and shit. Beca couldn't bring herself to care. The blonde bitch was already getting on her nerves. They started some list with who goes to what instructor or something, it was hella boring, but Beca's eyes landed on the perky redhead happily talking to some people. She was either a student or an instructor, Beca couldn't really tell.

"Stacie Conrad you'll be joining Chloe for the time being." The blonde eyed through the crowd trying to locate Stacie. As commanded Stacie went to stand next to this Chloe person , who turned out to be the redhead who had been invading Beca's mind. It took a while for before her whole house was joining Chloe apparently. Beca couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, she really wanted to get to know Chloe.

"Beca Mitchell you'll be joining Jesse." The blonde spoke up pointing out who Jesse would be. Beca made her way over to this Jesse person who appeared to be this goofy brunet.

"You must be Becaw" Jesse joked. At which Beca rolled her eyes letting her head rest on her snowboard.

"Yes nice to meet you" She tried not to sound all too rude. _What? He wasn't a gorgeous red head, don't judge. Stop talking to yourself weirdo. _The voices in her head were annoying to say at least, some people thought she was crazy but she didn't care she was used to it. It wasn't that weird talking to yourself now was it?

It took a while before everyone got to their own groups. Beca had to shoot down several attempts of Jesse trying to flirt with her. The boy certainly reminded her of a puppy and that wasn't something to be proud of.

"Alright everyone, we're gonna go to the slopes and we'll see what you guys are worth" Jesse smirked at the group.

The group wasn't really big and to be completely honest Beca already forgot most of their names. The only one who she remembered was some guy named Bumper, and the only reason she remembered him was because he had dissed Jesse and laughed at his movie references.

* * *

The ride up wasn't that bad. Although it took twice as long as usual because her group couldn't handle the freaking ski lifts and they were only at the half of the slope. Jesse had been impressed when Beca easily got to the top, well the half top. She smirked when she saw Chloe's group at the top of the slope. The redhead seemed to be coming over. Beca was right when the redhead stopped right behind her spraying snow all over Beca with her stop. Beca let out a shriek.

"DUDE" Beca howled.

"Hey Becs, is it alright if I call you Becs? I will either way. Anyways kinda disappointed to see you here in the beginners group" Chloe called overly excited.

Which to Beca smirked. "Oh you'll see Chloe, last down has to buy the other drinks" and with that Beca was on her way down.

Chloe was shocked to say the least. Beca went down the slopes at full speed and it took the redhead a couple seconds to progress what was happening before she went after the tiny brunette. Aubrey would look after her group for a bit and wouldn't mind the redhead going after the brunette. Well that's what she told herself.

To Beca's surprise Chloe was easily catching up with her, not that she would be able to pass by her though. Somewhere from the top of the slope she heard Jesse calling out for her. It was useless, she wasn't a beginner any way. It felt great being back on the snow. The fresh air was a lot better than the air in the city she'd have to admit that.

Chloe really tried catching up with the brunette but she was just a bit too fast for her. She wanted to be mad but when she saw Beca with a wide goofy grin at the end of the slopes she couldn't help but copy the expression.

"You cheated" Chloe pouted as she made her way to tackle Beca.

"So not tr-oompf." Beca fell on the ground, surprised at the lack of boundaries of the redhead. But then again she did make Beca sing her lady jam with her.

"So true, but fine I'll buy you a drink if you change to my group" Chloe smirked straddling the tiny brunette underneath her.

Beca's thoughts were running crazy as she met the familiar blue eyes who were staring at her with so much intensity. She hadn't even progressed what the redhead had asked her but she couldn't help but stare back.

Chloe started to worry if Beca was alright when after a bit she hadn't gotten an answer out of the tiny brunette beneath her. She figured getting off the brunette might help her get out of her trance.

"So….? Are you gonna join my group?" Chloe let out once again trying to help the brunette stand.

"Oh Uh I-I ye sure, is it possible though?" Beca said trying to sound as normal as possible. _Nice going Beca, she must think you're some kind of idiot for not being able to answer a freaking question. _

"Oh totes, no worries just come join me while we try to find the rest." Chloe said linking their arms when they took their boards off.

"God damn it Chloe, you ran off again!" a voice called out sounding clearly mad. _Oh god no the blonde bitch is back. _

"To Chloe's defence, it was my fault I raced her down the slope" Beca stepped in , feeling bad for sweeping the redhead away from her group.

Bright emerald eyes now pierced through Beca's

"And you are?" The blonde said clearly annoyed by the tiny brunette standing in front of her.

"Beca Mitchell, Aubrey calm down, she's our new team member" Chloe stepped in who had been silent since the beginning of the conversation knowing all too well that Aubrey would have been pissed, despite what she told herself.

"Well then Beca, since you're obviously a _genius_ for sweeping away an instructor, I figure you'll keep a low profile from now on." Aubrey said in a sweet tone as if she wasn't insulting her.

_Common Becky, are you gonna let her get away with that?_ The voices rang through her head but she tried to keep her cool, because yes somewhere it was kinda stupid taking away an instructor from her group.

"Fine.." she muttered returning her gaze to the group. Everyone seemed pretty excited about Beca joining their group.

* * *

**A/N Still liking where this is going? Any suggestions? Let me know! I'll try to update as soon as possible. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another update? Say what? Yes you guys seem to really motivate the hell out of me because this was done really fast. I made a promise to myself I wouldn't upload it yet because I don't want to disappoint you when I'm not this fast with my updates. But i couldn't help it. it's so nice putting a new chapter out there idk why. I've been pretty much fangirling over every follow/fav/review i've gotten so far and i'm pretty sure everyone at my school thinks I'm even crazier now.**

**Moving on,**

* * *

Stacie had informed Beca all about the hot instructors over lunch. Not that Beca cared because the only hot instructor on her mind was the redhead who was happily showing everyone the way around the small town. It wasn't that special, just your random winter sport town. To Beca's surprise they were heading to a gondola. Those big as ski lifts where tons of people fit in. As weird as it seemed Beca had always been afraid of heights so this was quite terrifying for her. Chloe seemed to notice the discomfort showing on the brunette's face.

"Hey.. take it easy Becs, we're going to be just fine. Just take steady breaths and you'll be fine." Chloe said rubbing soft circles on Beca's back. It had the opposite effect of what it should have had. Her breathing became unsteady and her heart started racing. When the shock toned down she seemed to relax under Chloe's touch.

"Thanks.." Beca muttered not daring to meet the redhead's eyes.

At one point during the ride Chloe had left Beca alone, to Beca's displeasure. Yes the redhead made her extremely nervous but she really did enjoy her bubbly company. Her breathing was steady now and she was able to enjoy the sight in front of her. It still made her a bit nauseous but it was too gorgeous not to enjoy.

The white mountains gave Beca an amazing feeling of tranquility. She looked back at the group not being able to suppress the grin that was creeping on her face. Everyone seemed so excited and quite nice actually. Cynthia-Rose was a black girl, her hair dyed bright red and she had an amazing voice, Beca couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to record her singing. It would be a great addition to some of her mixes. Jessica was a blonde girl who seemed a bit absent at times but she seemed generally nice. Denise was someone who wasn't actually in their house but the brunette seemed nice as far as Beca knew, she and Cynthia-Rose seemed really close. Ashley was brunette with really nice curly hair. She didn't seem as open and bubbly but kind nonetheless. Everyone hurried outside enjoying the sun that was now shining brightly.

* * *

"Alright Bellas, yes that's our name for you, we're going to grab some lunch go down and call it a day for today since it's alright pretty late." Chloe beamed though she couldn't help but lock eyes with the tiny brunette.

"Since it's your first day we're going easy on you, don't get used to it." Aubrey cut in and everyone let out an annoyed sigh. They didn't really like her that much. At the mention of food Beca's tummy started to hurl.

"Hungry Beca?" Stacie smirked.

"Hell yes, let's get some food for cryin' out loud." Beca whined.

Everyone chuckled at her reaction.

They walked inside this huge as building on top of the mountain. There were even some stores in there. Everyone seemed in shock by how huge the building was. Well everyone except Chloe and Aubrey but they seemed amused by the expressions from their team. They had the same expression when they had seen the building for the first time. It kinda looked like a small shopping mall.

After a bit they found themselves in the diner Beca managed to eat half of her weight or it at least it seemed like that. For a tiny brunette she could eat like a full grown man. Chloe found this fact rather amusing as she went on teasing the brunette with it. After a well-deserved lunch they went back to the slopes. Everyone seemed a lot more tired than before.

* * *

Aubrey had to admit that Beca was indeed right for their team. She was fast and had great control, Aubrey had some trouble not letting Beca pass her but she wouldn't let the brunette get that satisfaction. Aubrey had definitely missed the snow. Being out here always gave her such a great feeling. As if the air surrounding the mountains contained something that wasn't found anywhere else.

Despite the fact Beca was feeling exhausted she was still giving it her everything. She knew she was good and she wanted to show Aubrey she was right for this team and that Chloe leaving her group behind wasn't that bad. Every once in a while they took a small break waiting for everyone to catch up again. To the brunette's displeasure the redhead had to stay in the back of the group making sure they wouldn't lose anyone.

Beca went to sit back for a bit at the end of the slope waiting for everyone to arrive. She hadn't forgotten about Chloe's action before so she made sure to A) watch out and B) get some revenge. She silently waited for Chloe to get down from the slope. Her aim steady and once the redhead had settled down Beca threw a snowball right on the top of her head which caused Chloe to shriek.

"You'll pay for that Mitchell!" Chloe growled as she took off her snowboard.

"Oh yes? Show me Chlo-bear" Beca smirked as she took her gear off as well and ran away.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as Beca sometimes did act like her height. But this was soon forgotten when the cold water now invaded the redhead's neck. Chloe got a handful of snow and ran after the tiny brunette who had tripped over someone's skies.

Beca had fallen over someone's skies and it took her a couple seconds before she was able to get up. Which was enough time for Chloe to tackle Beca down again.

"I told you. Now you're going to pay Mitchell" Chloe said with a wicked smile.

Beca tried to get out of the grip, it was useless she'd get the pay back she deserved. Her eyes widened when Chloe leaned in. Her eyes flickering between Beca's and her lips, licking her own subtly which went by unnoticed by Beca. Who was trying with all of her power to focus on her breathing. Chloe stopped just millimeters before their lips were about to touch. Chloe felt the brunette's breath get caught in her throat and took this opportunity to slide a hand full of snow down the brunette's neck. This caused Beca to shriek and jump out of Chloe's grip.

"Payback is a bitch" Chloe smirked ruffling Beca's hair.

Beca was still feeling quite uncomfortable by the water running down her back , now making its way to her underwear. She howled at Chloe who laughed in return. _this girl is going to be the death of me_

"Awww common Becs, you started it so stop being such a Mrs. Grumpy Pants. Common get cleaned up and I'll take you out for a couple drinks maybe some dinner."Chloe chuckled when she saw Beca's face lit up at the mention of food.

"Fine, but you know I'm just coming for the food right?" Beca smirked.

"Yes, still finding it weird that a midget like you can eat so much." Chloe nudged her walking back to where she had abandoned her snowboard. Beca followed as the rest of the Bellas seemed to have enjoyed their little show.

* * *

**A/N God i'm so anxious to know what you guys think so please let me know if you have any suggestions or if i made any mistakes. I'll try to update soon again**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I know keep saying it but it really means a lot to me. A special thank you to Nikki I'm definitely going to use your suggestions even though I kinda had the same ideas in mind haha.**

**moving on,**

* * *

After getting down from the slopes Beca had agreed to go to dinner with Chloe, the rest of the Bellas seemed to be joining them as well now. They would go to dinner tonight and go out for drinks the day after since everyone seemed exhausted. Which wasn't surprising because they had been on a bus ride for 7 hours during the night. Even though Beca was able to catch some sleep the rest of the group wasn't able to get that great amount of rest. Moreover had they been snowboarding the remaining of the day. So yes it was understandable they were heading to bed early today.

Beca took a long well-deserved shower, letting the hot water relax her muscles. After about an hour and a half she found herself standing in front of her suitcase not quite sure what she would wear. She knew she'd have to hurry because Chloe and blonde bitch could be here any time now. Finally after trying out several outfits she just decided to go with a plaid shirt and black skinny jeans trying to look as casual as possible. Lighter make-up applied than usual. She waited on the couch for the rest of the house to be ready ,while listening to some music.

Stacie saw the tiny brunette lying on the couch and decide this would be an appropriate time to ask her about Chloe. She quietly moved towards the couch and climbed on top of Beca straddling her.

"WHAT THE HEC- Stacie what the fuck are you doing?!" Beca shriek out.

Stacie leaned down her mouth close to Beca's ear.

"I can see your lady boner for Chloe" Stacie purred. Beca blushed at first but somehow she found her old spark back.

"That's my dick." Beca replied sarcastically trying to push Stacie of her.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind it if I made a move on her then?" Stacie smirked still whispering seductively.

They turned their heads when they heard someone awkwardly clearing their throat.

"Oh hey guys" Stacie's smirk grew wider when she saw Chloe and Aubrey standing in the doorway.

* * *

Chloe found herself smiling as she made her way to Beca's cabin. Yes the other Bellas were joining them but she couldn't help but grin as she got to spent more time with the tiny brunette. Aubrey was already getting suspicious when she saw the grin that had found its way on Chloe's face. She had rolled her eyes when she told her about the dinner plans. It's not like she disliked the Bellas, she just liked keeping things professional. Though she couldn't help but smile when her mind travelled to the group. They seemed like a fun bunch of girls, besides the annoying little bitch. Chloe seemed really close to everyone already and Aubrey couldn't help but feel jealous, they all really liked Chloe. Not that she could blame them, Chloe's bubbly personality and lack of boundaries was really something. She figured she could lay off the professionalism for a bit and let herself enjoy their company.

Chloe's lack of boundaries resulted in the fact she'd just barge into the Bellas cabin (Well most of them). Her heart dropped at the sight in front of her though. Stacie was straddling Beca on a couch whispering into her ears. The tiny brunette was clearly uncomfortable but this went by unnoticed. All Chloe could focus on was Stacie lying on top Beca. It was Aubrey who took the first move by clearing her throat catching both of their attention.

"Oh hey guys" Stacie's smirk was enormous and Beca awkwardly pushed Stacie off her. Beca's face was now a dark red colour. She caught a glance of jealousy in the redhead's eyes, which disappeared so quickly she wondered if it was even there or if she was imagining it.

"Hey _lovebirds_. Sorry for interrupting, is everyone ready to go? We still need to pick up Denise and Ashley" Chloe replied trying not to let the disappointment show in her voice. Even though she knew the tiny brunette for less than a day she really enjoyed her company and well yes she was really cute.

Stacie noticed the jealous hint in the redhead's voice which she clearly enjoyed. It was obvious they had a crush on each other. _This is going to be fun_ she thought to herself and she made her way to see if the others were done yet. _w__hat the fuck is up with these people and their lack of personal boundaries jesus christ_ Beca thought to herself when she finally caught up with what had just happened. There was such an awkward tension in the room when Stacie left to check on the others.

"Sooo… Where are we going for dinner?" Beca asked trying to put an end to the awkward silence.

Chloe took a deep breath letting her nerves calm down.

"Well there is this lovely little Italian restaurant in town. I thought we could go there since they've enough variety so everyone can get something they like." Chloe beamed pushing back the image that kept coming into her mind. Beca smiled as the tension seemed to flow away.

"Please tell me they've pizza, I'm dying for some good pizza." Beca smirked hopping of the couch.

"The best" Chloe grinned. _God it was such an hilarious sight to see the tiny brunette get so excited about food._

"Let's go guys!" Stacie grinned returning to the room with CR, lily and Jessica. Her arms linking with Beca's who shot her a confused glare. This motion only caused Stacie's grin to expand. Chloe frowned slightly as she saw the brunettes walking arm in arm.

"The fuck are you trying to pull here Stacie?" Beca howled softly so only Stacie could hear it.

"I will stop once you admit your boner, it's really distracting you know" Stacie dragged Beca along down the road where this restaurant was supposed to be.

"And you want to know this because?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"Because I rather see you happy with the redhead for the next 3 months than see you drooling over her and complaining about not making a move when someone else did it first." Stacie replied damn serious which took Beca by surprise. It was actually kinda nice of Stacie.

"And you know this within one day? Who knew Stacie Conrad had such a sense of kindness though, no but in all seriousness that's sweet." Beca smiled genuine at the girl as she unhooked their arms. Stacie laughed but smiled back after a couple seconds.

"Well just because this girl likes her fair share of sex doesn't mean I'm not smart, a majored in psychology" Stacie smirked.

"Wow, that's cool." Beca smirked back.

This of course was noticed by the redhead who was happily talking to CR and Denise about music. The frown from before found its way back to Chloe's forehead when she saw the brunettes smiling at each other with so much fondness.

Once they finally arrived at the small little restaurant everyone was pretty much starving.

To Chloe's surprise the tiny brunette settled down next to her smiling at the redhead.

"So Chlo, what do you recommend?" Beca said hanging her jacket over the chair behind her.

"Weren't you going to order pizza?" Chloe said amused.

"Oh right.. Well what will you get?" Beca chuckled at her own mistake.

"Well the pasta is great but so are the pizzas. You know? God the struggle of picking delicious food. 'cause I love pizza ,I think I could eat it every day if it was healthy, but gosh the pasta here is so much better than the pasta I usually eat " Chloe rambled on happily.

"Calm down Chlo, you can take some of my pizza so you can get both. What pizza do you like? Please don't say Hawaii 'cause I'm not getting fruit on my freaking pizza." Beca chuckled when she saw the redhead's face lit up at the offer. Chloe bit her bottom lip taking this offer rather serious.

"Can we please get a 'Pepperoni perfection'" Chloe pouted. Seriously Beca was sure that the redhead would be able to get anything she wanted just by pulling that face, it was absolutely adorable.

"Sure. Feel special though I usually never share my food with anyone" Beca winked.

"Aw I feel blessed." Chloe grinned.

As Chloe had predicted the food was amazing and the two were happily sharing their food getting weird looks from the rest of the group. Stacie obviously smirking at the two of them. They stayed in the little restaurant for about two hours before exhaustion fell over the group and everyone went home. Chloe not letting anyone leave before everyone got a bear hug. And she couldn't help but linger a bit longer while she hugged Beca. _Hey can you blame me? It's not like I'll get a chance to do that every day you know_.

Beca fell on her bed with a huge sigh of relief. Her mother was totally right, she was having an amazing time and Amy wasn't even here yet. God the Bellas would love the blonde Aussie. Slowly she stripped down only to grab an over-sized shirt and put it on. Eyes soon became too heavy to keep open and she let herself drift off in a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N I'm serious hoping this story isn't boring as hell. as always if I made any mistakes lemme know also if you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Also due to presentations tomorrow evening I might not be able to update, Sorry I'll try to update as fast as possible.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the fact that I didn't update yesterday but like I said I had to give a presentation. Anyways! new chapter, I'll try to update soon again maybe make up for the lack from yesterday. Once again thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites they really make my day. Also really happy that you guys are enjoying the story and not finding it boring.**

**anyway moving on,**

* * *

Chloe found herself growling when her alarm woke her up. Yesterday had been such a blast though and their group was amazing. After getting out of bed, which was hard because her bed was really soft, she stumbled to the bathroom. It was about 7am in the morning and already the tiny brunette creeped its way into Chloe's mind. It was pathetic really, not only did she meet the brunette yesterday she also seems to be dating Stacie. All of her thoughts seemed to fade away for a bit when the hot water roamed down her body.

She figured she'd just ask Stacie about it later. The shower felt great. Her body felt relaxed once she came out of the shower and wrapping it in a soft large towel. The smell of bacon and eggs filled her senses and she couldn't help but speed up the progress of getting dressed.

"Morning Beale." Aubrey beamed, smiling when she saw the hungry redhead making her way over.

"Smells great Bree. I'm starving" Chloe whined.

"Oh and who said this is for you?" The blonde smirked sweeping the plate away before Chloe could take it.

"Ah common Bree. Pleeaasseee?" Chloe pouted and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm used to that by now right?" Her smirk growing wider.

"But Breeeeeeeee, you're such a great cook and you know how bad I am" Chloe went on.

"Fine, I made you an extra plate any way and wouldn't want you to burn down this place down now would I?" Aubrey grinned giving Chloe her plate back.

"You're the best!" The redhead explained happily throwing her arms around Aubrey's neck hugging her tightly.

"Breathe I need to breath Beale! Remember that for once geez." Aubrey tried to sound pissed off but failed miserably, she loved Chloe's hugs. Chloe laughed and went to return her attention to the plate in front of her. She hadn't been lying, Aubrey was an outstanding cook.

"Chlo you gotta hurry up though, we're not known for being late remember." The blond said walking out of the kitchen getting her backpack and was now ready to leave. The redhead hummed something in reply but it was inaudible by the food.

* * *

Beca had woken up later than she should have, thank god for CR otherwise she probably would still be sleeping right now. _I forgot my alarm yes I'm human_ . She hurried to the shower trying with all her willpower not to let the relaxing feeling make her stay there any longer than was actually needed. Her gear was put on in a record time and she wasn't even late. Cynthia Rose had laughed at the tiny brunette when she saw the terror in those navy blue eyes. CR knew all too well that she would be fine. Not wanting to waste any more time Beca skipped breakfast and made her way to the slopes with the rest of the Bellas.

"Good morning everyone, ready for another day of great snow?" Aubrey beamed. Everyone seemed a bit taken by the kindness that could be heard in the blonde's voice.

The weather was great, apparently it had been snowing all night which meant the snow would be perfect.

"Becaw! Becaw!" the brunette heard Jesse's voice rang through the gondola. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the stupid nickname he had given her. The brunet made his way to stand next to Beca.

"Hey why did you ran off like that yesterday?" Puppy boy asked frowning slightly.

"Because obviously she's too good for your little group." Aubrey stepped in shooting Jesse a deadly glare. Beca couldn't help but wonder if those two had history in any kind of way because Aubrey clearly disliked Beca and she couldn't find another reason why the blonde would stand up for her. Jesse shot a glance over to Aubrey before returning his attention to Beca.

"Fine, but as much as I love spending time with you standing in a gondola or being on the slopes …and I do. I love it, like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things." Jesse grinned widely.

"Uhh- I don't know" Beca replied.

Chloe saw the boy obviously trying to make a move on Beca and her eyes went straight to the taller brunette. Stacie had been watching puppy boy and Beca interact and she felt another set of eyes burning into her skull. When she turned to look from who they were she saw the perky instructor staring at her. A smirk creeped on Stacie's face as she motioned Chloe to head over to them. The redhead had been confused that for sure but she didn't have time to refused , 'cause it seemed her body had a life of its own and made its way to the tiny brunette. Slowly she leaned in lips close to Beca's ear , ignoring the confused glare she got from Jesse.

"Play along" The redhead whispered softly and Beca's cheeks started to burn as she felt the hot breath against her ear. She had noticed someone making their way over to her but she hadn't realised they were so close. The sound of the redhead's whisper sent a shiver down her spine

"Hey baby, about our _date_ tonight, I was wondering if you'd prefer Italian or something else like Mexican." Chloe happily beamed and faked a shocked impression when she saw Jesse.

"Oh sorry Swanson, did I interrupt?" Chloe questioned trying not to sound annoyed. But obviously she was. Jesse had been a total dick to Aubrey. They were happily dating for about two month when it all happened. The guy had seemed sweet at first putting so much effort in sweeping Aubrey off her feet when she didn't seem interested by the puppy boy at first. Then after they got together things were fine for a bit but he seemed to be losing interest in the blonde and tried sweeping other girls off their feet behind Aubrey's back. The redhead had been furious ,of course, and wanted nothing more than to rip his balls off but the blonde had told her not to.

"Beale, no of course not I was just leaving" Jesse replied hurriedly. He had known how much the redhead hated him and he tried hard to stay out of her way. Chloe was known to be strong as hell so he didn't want to end up with his dick ripped off or something like that. He made his way back shooting an apologetic glance at Chloe.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Beca replied in awe as the brunet couldn't get away soon enough.

"Some history, I'll tell you soon enough. Sorry for barging in like that, he's an ass so yea" the redhead replied.

"Seriously Beale? You've invaded my personal space more than once, let's not forget to mention you made me sing your lady jam with you and you're apologizing from saving me from that jerk? I should be thanking you." Beca smirked.

"W-well you're welcome then" Chloe replied blushing slightly. She was familiar with the fact she had a lack of boundaries though.

"Besides having a gorgeous redhead ask about what food I'd like for our date isn't that bad you know" Beca winked. Chloe playfully slapped her arm.

"You wish Mitchell." Chloe grinned.

"Of course Beale you know how much I love food." Beca copied the redhead's expression. Chloe laughed and felt herself blush when Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. It had been the first time the brunette had initiated physical contact.

"But seriously thanks Chlo." Beca smiled. Chloe found a privilege she got to see this smile. It wasn't often anyone got to see it. Usually whenever Beca "smiled" it would be her trademark smirk or her smile wouldn't reach her eyes. But somehow Chloe sometimes managed to get a genuine smile from the tiny brunette.

* * *

Finally the gondola got to the top and everyone was thrilled to out there again. The sky was pretty much cloudless and the sun was shining brightly. Aubrey led the Bellas to another ski lift that would take them ever higher up in the mountains. All the Bellas were astonished by the view. They saw the huge mountains covered in white, some clouds were hanging between mountains, it felt like an unnatural thing to see. The two instructors couldn't help but grin to each other when they saw their students in awe.

Once everyone had their snowboards on Chloe showed which way they were gonna go and Beca was praying that Aubrey would let her take the lead today instead of being a control freak. As predicted though Aubrey went down first at which Beca rolled her eyes. The freshly fallen snow from last night made this slope perfect. Beca went full speed ahead spraying snow whenever she made a turn. The grin on her face was huge, everything was perfect well almost everything. The company minus one was amazing, the weather, the snow, everything was just outstanding. The slopes always gave Beca such a calm feeling and her mind seemed to relax as well. All of her worries seemed to wash away whenever she'd put on her board.

Chloe smiled as she saw her group was already making some progress. Ashley wasn't the fastest but still she was great and Chloe would help her whenever she needed it. To be completely honest she was bummed Aubrey always wanted to take the lead, Chloe knew she would be able to lead the group just fine and maybe even better but Aubrey couldn't get that stick out of her ass and wanted to control everything. Of course it annoyed Chloe but Aubrey had always been there for her and supported her no matter what and she loved her but sometimes she could annoy the living shit out of Chloe.

The day progressed pretty fast they went down loads of slopes, letting the Bellas explore for a bit and the group had loved every second of it. Even Beca and Aubrey got along fine today.

They decided to call it a day when it was about 3:30pm knowing the rest of the slopes would most likely be shit from now on and their group was obviously getting tired.

* * *

**A/N Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it, as always let me know what you think or if you have any requests! (and lemme know if made any mistakes.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; As promised an extra chapter 'cause of my lack yesterday. Hope you're all still liking it. And no i'm not forgetting about Fat-Amy. No worries.**

* * *

Everyone went to eat straight away. Since the tiny brunette had skipped breakfast she was dying for some food. The supermarket sure as hell was happy with the Bellas storming in and buying a ridiculous amount of food. With huge shopping bags nearly half of Beca's size they made their way back to their cabin. The hunger becoming too much for Beca after seeing all the delicious food so she just grabbed a box of cookies and went to her room.

Already she was nearly through the most of her cookies when her eyes fell upon her phone. It lit up showing she got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey midget_

_U should like def put a lock on ur phone. Dumbass :p_

_To be honest im glad you dont cuz now I got ur number, hope u dont mind. ;)_

_Anyway we and the rest of the Bellas still up 4 tnight?_

_-C_

Beca couldn't help but laugh as she never even noticed the redhead stealing her phone.

_Beale how dare u. how did u even get it? God I dont even want to know._

_Bout tonight. Dunno I wanna go dont know bout the others, will ask._

_-B_

It took a few seconds but the redhead had eagerly replied laughing as she could practically she the brunette's face after reading the text.

_Ive my ways Mitchell. Now get ur ass out bed and get me some answers._

_-C_

Beca couldn't help but look around the room and outside to see if Chloe was anywhere to be found. _How the fuck did she know I was in my bed._

_Are u spying on me Chlo? Seriously thou ure freaking me out._

_-B_

The redhead had seen the reply and even though it was a random guess there was no way in hell she would let the brunette know.

It had been a couple minutes and Beca still hadn't gotten a reply when she was seriously thinking that Chloe was somewhere near to be found. Suspiciously she looked around the living room trying to find a pierce of red hair.

"You alright Short-stuff?" a voice startled her. Cynthia-Rose looked amused as the tiny brunette nearly jump at the sound of her voice.

"Jesus Christ you scared the hell out of me CR" Beca howled.

"I noticed" Cynthia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Chloe asked me if we're still up for tonight, I'm in I don't know about your guys?"

"I'm in short-stuff I think the rest deserves a drink as well" CR replied walking back to where she and Stacie were making dinner.

"Count me in Becs" Stacie smirked at Beca's mention of the redhead.

Beca scurried off to her room tossing herself back on the bed , picking up her phone from where she had left it. She frowned slightly as the bubbly redhead ,who had been so quick with her other replies, still hadn't replied. Maybe she was taking a shower who knew. Before she knew what she was doing her mind was playing image of the redhead being in the shower. Beca felt her cheeks start to heat up when she realised what just happened. _God please get that image out of my head I will never be able to look her without feeling embarrassed now._

_Hey Beale. Dunno if youre here but we're in for tonight. Get blonde bitch to lighten up for me will ya?_

_-B_

Chloe didn't want to reply knowing it would have to involve something about how she knew Beca was in bed. She knew it was just a wild lucky guess but she couldn't help but snicker when she was right and her amusement grew even wider as she thought about the brunette checking to see if she was there. So she let Beca be. Chloe grinned when she heard the buzzing sound from her phone bringing her back from her music trance. Music had always seem to have this effect on her , she would completely zone out only getting snapped out of it when something seemed to disturb her trance. Like literally she would be able to blankly stare in front of her listening to music for hours.

_Mitchell thats my bff ure talking about here! But fine fine ill make sure she wont try to kill u for the night. Looking 4ward to tnight._

_-C_

Quicker than expected the brunette had replied.

_Still spying on me Beale? And me too._

_-B_

She couldn't help but smirk.

_Not anymore u silly, why?_

_-C_

She left her phone on the table for a bit as she went to grab a mug for her coffee.

"Bree want some coffee?" Chloe shouted to the blonde who had come home from grocery shopping.

"Sure Chlo, we still gonna go get drinks with the Bellas tonight?" the blonde said eyeing the redhead suspiciously. Aubrey knew something was up with the excitement towards spending time with the Bellas. Chloe was someone who would get excited over pretty much anything but lately it has been different.

"Yes definitely! It's going to be a blast for sure, also Becs asked if you could lay off them for a bit" Chloe winked knowing her friend's dislike for the brunette.

"And you think I'm going to do that because?" Aubrey rolled her eyes at the mention of alt-girl.

"Because you're obviously jealous at how I'm interacting with them and you're not close with any of them." Chloe replied studying her best friend's face.

"You've got to be kidding me Beale." Aubrey huffed not wanting to admit she was right.

"I know you Bree. Just try to relax and you'll be fine. You're amazing you know that just let them see the fun side not the instructor part. I know you want the best for them and for them to achieve the best but that doesn't mean you can't have fun making friends you know." Chloe rambled.

"We spend too much time together Beale, you know me all too well." Aubrey huffed as she started putting the groceries away.

"Maybe" The redhead grinned handing over one of the mugs of coffee. The blonde muttered A 'thank you' in reply.

Chloe now returned her attention to her phone wondering if the tiny brunette had replied at all. She nearly chocked on her coffee when she saw the text.

_Because I need to shower. Wouldnt want you to be spying on me now would we?_

_I know my body looks great but weve known eachother for 2 days bit fast dont you think ;)_

_-B_

Beca had been self-conscious when she had sent the text. They had been flirty with each other and Beca wondered if it was just a part of Chloe's bubbly personality. It only grew when it had been a while since she got a text back. She chuckled as she thought about Chloe making her way back so she could spy on her. She pushed herself off her bed and heading towards the showers. It was about 5:45pm when CR had shouted that dinner was ready and that they all needed to get their asses down to the living room so they could have a "family" dinner. Beca dried herself off quickly before swiftly putting on some comfortable clothes, she didn't want to ruin her clothes for tonight. Her hair tied back in a messy bum when she made her way to the dinner table. Everyone was waiting for Jessica who joined them shortly after. They'd be eating spaghetti to stay in the Italian atmosphere

"Food smells great CR, Stace!" Beca beamed.

"Wouldn't want to let you down midget, your love for food is well-known" Stacie smirked.

"We will have to tell us your secret short stuff." Cynthia-Rose copied Stacie's expression as she saw the tiny brunette eat rather aggressively.

Dinner went by fast, everyone eager for tonight. It'd be the first time they were gonna see what Midlothian's nightlife was like. Everyone buggered off to their rooms getting ready for showing Midlothian what they had in them. Beca went with a pair of tight skinny jeans that showed off her butt and taking a red tank top which showed off some cleavage and putting on a leather jacket on top of it. It was obvious she wanted to impress the redhead. Her hair is loose curls falling over her shoulder. Spraying on some perfume which she loved. It was a mix of peach, vanilla and coconut. Make-up all done. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she was proud by the way she looked. Grabbing her phone seeing she had gotten a message from Chloe after all.

_Ah man so I left my spot 2 early. Sucks big time. We'll be there soon Mitchell. Dont give Bree a chance to get angry at u tnight._

_-C_

Beca smiled as she tugged her phone into her pocket not wanting to bother bringing her purse. She went to put some money in there as well. When she got to the living room again all eyes turned to look at her. Stacie with an all-knowing smirk looking at her.

"Damn Shorty you look fine" Cynthia-Rose commented and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Too much?" Beca asked.

"Not at all Becs." Stacie shot her smiling encouraging.

The door swung open revealing Aubrey, Ashley, Denise and a very surprised Chloe. They made their way inside and Chloe's jaw nearly hit the ground. It took a couple seconds before she went back to normal which was of course noticed by our master psychologist Stacie, who turned to smile at the redhead.

"Hey guys everyone ready to go?" Aubrey beamed everyone nodding in agreement.

"Y-You look great." Chloe said not being able to take her eyes of the brunette.

"You look good yourself" Beca threw her a wink as she made her way outside dragging Chloe along with her as Stacie locked the cabin. _Tonight would be fun._

* * *

**A/N ; Hope you enjoyed the little extra chapter. seriously i'm still self-conscious about this story hope y'all still like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hey guys! Really sorry about not updating anything yesterday. I had an English oral exam and I was totally freaking out and not able to get any writhing done. once i was able to write i still couldn't get anything on paper so i'm really sorry for that. **

**anyways new chapter whie;**

* * *

The club they went to was rather crowed but no one seemed to really mind. The music was good and so was the alcohol. Everyone seemed slightly tipsy , CR grinding against Denise as the taller girl swayed her hips in the same motion. Beca happily watched as the Bellas danced. Even Aubrey seemed to loosen up dancing with her best friend. Her dazed mind was happily drooling over the redhead and the way her hips were moving. When she sobered up slightly she realised she had been staring at the redhead for quite a while now and Chloe seemed to notice the brunette at some point proud that she had caught Beca staring at her. Beca swiftly made her way to the bar getting another beer trying hard to stop her cheeks from blushing.

While waiting for her beer Beca shrieked when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. She turned around to see a smiling Chloe.

"Why aren't you dancing midget?" Chloe said amused.

"Because I'm getting a drink" Beca rolled her eyes trying to get out of Chloe's grip.

"Not just now the whole night Mitchell, I haven't seen you on the dance floor at all" Chloe smirked as her grip only became stronger now. A blush creeped on Beca's face once again. Beca wasn't really a great dancer so whenever she could she'd just avoid it.

"I-I can't dance." Beca mumbled giving the bartender the money for her drink.

"Well lemme teach you Becs, it's not hard at all" Chloe grinned.

"You don't have to I'll be fine watching you all from the side lines." Beca continued, Chloe chuckled in reply leaning down to Beca's ear.

"You don't have a choice Mitchell." Chloe said in a sultry voice. Dragging the tiny brunette along to the dance floor who was still a bit in shock.

"Just relax, feel the music and let your body react. Like this" Chloe said taking Beca's arms dropping them on her shoulder as her hips swayed in motion of the music.

"Relax Becs, no one is watching. Only creeps like you stare at dancing people." She winked placing her hands on Beca's hips showing her how and when to move them. Beca actually felt herself relax as she got lost in the music, her arms firmly around Chloe's neck. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this.

"You're doing great Becs." Chloe shouted over the music smiling down at the tiny brunette.

Beca's cheeks started to burn for the millionth time this evening. The sweaty bodies from the people surrounding them didn't seem to bother either of the girls. The atmosphere was something special, even though the music was loud everything seemed quiet. They seemed in their only little world where no one could bother them. The dancing went on for a couple more songs until Beca realised she had left her beer somewhere and she was feeling thirsty.

"Chlo do you want something to drink?" The brunette said dropping her arms off the taller girl's shoulder, who had been there for what seemed like ages. The redhead seemed to snap out of her trance as well at the loss of Beca's touch.

"Sure, a beer would be great right now." Chloe felt the sides of her mouth turn upwards into a huge grin.

"Be right back Beale, don't miss me too much." Beca winked walking away to the bar.

"Will try not to.." Chloe muttered to herself staring at the tiny brunette walking away.

The air in the club was getting to a new level of warmth. After getting two beers Beca went through the crowd putting her leather jacket away safely and making her way back to her favourite redhead, who was now dancing alone. The way the redhead moved was mesmerizing to Beca. She clumsily made her over wrapping her arms around the taller girl burying her face in her neck. Not only Chloe but Beca herself were taking back by the touchiness of the tiny brunette. Once she realised what she was doing she released the redhead, to Chloe's displeasure. Somehow it made her feel special whenever Beca initiated physical contact.

"Hey Mitchell." Chloe grinned.

"Beale, got your drink" Beca smirked handing over her drink.

"Thanks, common let's get out of here." Chloe said taking the hold of Beca's hand making their way through the crowd sitting down next to Stacie and Aubrey who seemed to be having a fun. The taller brunette had smirked when she saw the slightly tipsy redhead dragging Beca onto the dance floor.

"Beale!" Aubrey yelled excitedly. Stacie may or may not have given the blonde a couple drinks.

"Oh god Stacie what did you do to her." Chloe said when she saw the obvious drunken state of her best friend.

"That obvious?" Stacie smirked.

"That obvious, well at least she's having fun. I do expect you to keep an eye out for her now." Chloe smirked back.

"My pleasure, she's quite cute when she's drunk actually." The taller brunette laughed. Beca's amusement grew at those words. The fondness that was seen in the taller brunette's eyes when she looked over to the blonde ,who was singing along with Rihanna's song, was stunning.

"Just don't take advantage of her 'cause she's drunk." Beca smirked.

"Ah man, you just ruined my plan midget." Stacie whined. Chloe laughed at the interaction between the two brunettes. Her nerves seemed to calm down as it was clear those two weren't actually dating. She saw it in the way Stacie had looked at her drunk best friend. Chloe would have to admit that drunk Aubrey was always a lot more fun than normal Aubrey, just because whenever the blonde was drunk she was actually able to let go and have fun. The rest of the Bellas short joined them soon after, all happily talking about whatever. Beca couldn't really concentrate on whatever was being said. A smiled creeped its way onto Beca's face, within days she saw herself change completely. Her lack of female friends had always been there and now in two days she felt as if she already had a bunch of new friends. Speaking of friends she felt a pit in her stomach when she thought of Amy, she clearly missed the Aussie and hope she'd arrive soon. It never occurred to her she would actually miss the dingo stories. Chloe couldn't help but shoot glances over the tiny brunette who was staring blankly in front of her. Slowly she put her hand on Beca's knee and gave it a soft squeeze. Beca in her turn completely snapped out of her trance jumping at the physical contanct.

"You alright Becs?" Chloe asked worry could be heard in her voice. The huge sigh of relief came from the brunette sitting next to her. luckily no one seemed to have picked up on what just happened they were all happily talking drunkenly.

"Y-ye sorry, I was just thinking and apparently I zoned out" Beca chuckled uncomfortable.

"What were you think about?"

"Just a friend , who I really miss" the tiny brunette let out a breathe she didn't even knew she was holding.

"A boyfriend?" Chloe said in a playfully matter nudging Beca

"Oh my god no. And before you ask again no, not a girlfriend either. It's just my best friend Fat Amy who will be joining us within a couple days but I haven't seen her in what feels like forever." Beca drunkenly rambled on.

"Fat Amy? She called herself that or you do?" Chloe said confused.

"Yes Fat Amy she calls herself that so twig bitches like us can't call her fat behind her back" Beca chuckled at the memory of meeting the blonde Aussie at an activities fair during her first year of college. She met the blonde at the DJ booth which apparently meant 'Deaf Jews' something which was definitely normal _. not at all seriously though what the fuck,_

"Ah yeah, DJs. Deaf Jews. Ohh...'" the blonde made an awkward DJ noise when she figured out that it wasn't actually a DJ club.

"Shalom!" the guy behind the booth called out.

"That's not a real word but keep trying. You will get there!" Amy called out rather loud. She had laughed at the Aussie.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" Beca said amused.

"No. I did do Fiddler on the Roof though in High School. I was like me and some Aboriginals. It was really Jewish. It was full-on Jew." Beca couldn't help but laugh at her story. They ended up walking around the fair and Amy was being weird as fuck as usual. Something about mermaid dancing. Beca couldn't recall it that well. It didn't take long before the two ended up being close friends. Beca mostly quiet listening to Amy's stories. Behind the loud voice the blonde also had a huge caring side which Beca loved.

"She seems like really something special" Chloe smiled.

"She really is, you'll love her." Beca smiled back at the memory of her blonde best friend.

* * *

**A/N; hope y'all like it. still but of a writers block so please leave suggestions cuz maybe it will help me out. as always thanks for the reviews/follows/favs it really means a lot to me. I'll try to update soon. have a nice sunday everyon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hello everyone! since I haven't been doing this I will start now ops. ****Disclaimer; I own nothing. anyways please leave some suggestion I've got some idea but i'd love to hear where you guys would like this story to go.**

* * *

The Bellas decided everyone would stay at CR's, Stacie's Lily's, Jessica's and Beca's cabin since it was the closest and everyone was too tired and too drunk to go to their own cabins. Aubrey had nearly kissed Stacie in her drunken state. Chloe had laughed at her best friend trying to make a move on the brunette. They were half way through the walk home which was already taking twice as long as the full ride home. To Chloe's amusement had the tiny brunette talked about her friend fighting crocodiles and she couldn't help but laugh. Lily had chuckled at her fellow Bellas she seemed to be the only sober one at this point. She even managed to talk to a couple of them and actually getting a reply. The Asian's girl was soft but she had been working on it for the past couple months and it seemed to be improving. She led the other Bellas back to their cabin where there would be an 'after party' even though she was pretty sure that everyone would fall asleep once they would settle down in the living room.

Finally ,after a lot of struggling, they got inside. The wooden cabin was now filled by Beca's music. It was odd, she would usually never share her music with anyone but tonight seemed a great time. Everyone started dancing along and singing along. There was this one remix ,it was one of Beca's favourites, it was a mix between Radioactive by Imagine dragons and My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out boy. She was happily blaring along. After a couple more drinks everyone got pretty tired and it was about 2am in the morning right now so they decided to go to bed. Chloe would take Amy's bed for tonight, Stacie would take Aubrey under her wing promising she wouldn't take advantage of the blonde, Cynthia-Rose would do the same for Denise and Ashley could take the comfortable couch in the living room.

It was a struggle getting to their room, Chloe nearly tripped but Beca was able to somehow catch her. Loads of giggling. The redhead seemed to have no problem just sleeping in her underwear so she just started stripping down. Tossing her purple top to the end of her bed. After taking her skinny jeans off she threw them in the direction. Beca's jaw definitely hit the ground if not lower than that. Not only was the redhead's body even more beautiful than she could imagine, she was not able to function right. Chloe was wearing these purple laced panties that matched her bra. The tiny brunette knew she had to move but she seemed to be frozen in her spot. All she wanted to do was push Chloe down and kiss every part of her gorgeous body. Finally being able to move, not understanding how she hadn't been caught staring, she tossed her clothes aside and putting on her over-sized shirt. It wasn't like Chloe didn't feel Beca's eyes burn into her back, she just didn't feel like acting on it.

"Chlo, you can borrow on of my shirts to sleep in if y-you want." Beca said trying to calm her voice once the redhead wandered around the room.

"Sure I'd like that. Those mixes , from tonight , they were yours weren't they?" Chloe said turning around facing the tiny DJ with a soft smile. Beca threw Chloe one of her over-sized shirts that would probably fit the redhead as a normal shirt, well in length.

"Yeah, you like them?" Beca chuckled.

"Like? DUDE, they're like fucking great! I love them!" Chloe exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Beca laughed, and she had been right the shirt fitted the taller girl like a normal shirt. Which meant that Beca could still see Chloe's underwear.

Once settled in bed Beca's breathing finally went back to normal. She was trying hard not to make a fool out of herself. Despite being tired as fuck the tiny DJ wasn't able to sleep. It may or may have not been because of the gorgeous redhead in the bed next to her. Her mind was still fogged by the alcohol. As much as she dislikes to admit it she's tiny and light so she gets drunk easily.

"Becs, you still awake?" Chloe called in a soft voice.

"Mhm ye" Beca hummed.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm terribly cold" the redhead whined and even though it was dark Beca could tell she was pouting. _She didn't have a chance really._

"Sure come here." She said while pulling her covers back. Arms found their way around Beca's waist pulling her as close to Chloe as she could probably be. Her fogged mind couldn't help it when she buried her head into Beca's neck. Chloe was known for her touchiness but what most people didn't know was whenever she was drunk this would increase even more.

"Are you nervous Mitchell?" Chloe hummed amused.

"W-what?" Beca's voice came out high-pitched.

"Just relaaaaaaaaaaaaax" Chloe let out her hand softly stroking Beca's tummy. This motion only caused the opposite outcome.

'cause of the sounds the redhead made Beca knew Chloe would be asleep. Despite her nervousness around Chloe she was actually enjoying this and leaned more into the redhead's body finally being able to get some peace. Within seconds her eye lids became too heavy and she fell asleep surrounded by Chloe's scent.

Chloe was the first to wake up. She felt a light headache but that was soon forgotten when she saw the tiny brunette in her arms. The memory of ending up in this position wasn't there so she guessed Beca moved in her sleep. The sight in front of her was too cute not adore, the tiny DJ was curled up against her own body wrapping her arms protectively around the redhead. Sadly she felt the brunette stir besides her which meant she would wake up soon. If Chloe was being honest she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning, Beca looked so relaxed and adorable.

Her eyes fluttered open only to review the gorgeous redhead ,who had been troubling Beca's mind for two days straight, right in front of her staring down at her.

"Morning" Beca mumbled still half-asleep pulling Chloe closer.

"Morning sleepyhead" Chloe whispered amused.

"I kinda forgot how we ended up like this.. Care to tell?" Beca said still mumbling. Her voice thick of sleep. It was an arousing to the redhead, a feeling which she shouldn't be feeling right now knowing it would only lead to trouble.

"I got cold and asked if it was okay if I crawled next to you. I do not remember ending up in this position though. Slept well?" the redhead replied poking Beca's cheek. Who now yawned in response.

"Ah I see, ye better than ever." She replied finally letting her arms release Chloe.

"Same, common sleepy head let's see what everyone is up to. Also I'm going to need an aspirin whenever my hangover will kick in." she grinned back.

"WHAT'S UP SKI-BITCHES!" A voice yelled through the house, in a thick Aussie accent, which got a lot of groans in return. Beca shot up straight sitting in her bed. Leaving a very confused Chloe lying on her bed.

"AMY!" The tiny DJ exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Whadup Shawshank! What the hell happened to you and your no physical contact!" Fat Amy laughed hugging her best friend back.

"What the- How the fuck are you here?! Weren't you supposed to come like next week?" Beca said letting the shock of her best friend being here tone down.

"I was but I couldn't let my best friend have all the fun without me. Now could I? Did you get any lady-lovin' yet?" Fat Amy said looking in the direction of where Beca came from. Where a very confused Chloe stumbled into the living room.

"No- dude what?" Beca said when Fat Amy made an obvious sign towards the redhead.

"Oh my god Chloe, I'm so sorry this is my best friend Amy I was telling you about last night." Beca explained hurriedly.

"Ah the famous Fat Amy! Great to meet you!" The redhead said excitingly. Amy was looking at her best friend suspiciously.

"Famous I see? Well I am the best singer from Tasmania with teeth. So who are you?" Amy grinned at the girl in front of her who was making her best friend nervous.

"Oh I'm Chloe your snowboard instructor, we had an evening of clubbing last night and decided to crash here." She explained her cheeks displaying a slight pink colour.

"CHLOE Where the fuck are you!" Aubrey yelled another set of groans came from the other rooms.

"Oh god no blonde bitch is up" Beca whispered to Fat Amy.

And there she was an obvious grumpy Aubrey storming into the living room.

"Chloe we're late! We need to get out there, now!" She howled totally ignoring the other girls in the room.

"Jesus Aubrey give us some slack" Beca injected.

"News flash this isn't the Beca show, just because you're a good snowboarder doesn't mean you get to decide anything Mitchell" Aubrey howled.

"She's right Bree, I'm fairly sure your hangover is killing you right now." Chloe stepped in.

"Whatever I want everyone ready within an hour" The blonde exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What's up her ass?" Fat Amy asked once Aubrey left the room.

"A stick the size of Texas if you ask me." Beca huffed.

* * *

**A/N; I've no idea wtf I should write ops.. I'll try to figure out :x once again thanks for every review/follow/favorite they still make my days they really do they make me feel really special so thanks!**

**Also the link to the mix if anyone is interested; watch?v=eR99ubyBCGE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; once again sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I'm considering to stop the every day updates because it's just too much right now but if I have the time I will still keep on trying for you guys. Idk about this chapter though... hope you like it either way.**

* * *

Aubrey had been a pain in the ass the whole day. Even though she was Chloe's best friend the redhead was starting to feel the need to get that stick out of her ass. Once Aubrey would let go things would go down a lot smoother. Jessica had been injured during today's snowboarding session. The poor girl was feeling really tired and wasn't able to concentrate well enough. Aubrey felt bad but it wasn't her fault Jessica wasn't paying attention. The rest of the group was lacking yes, but still they were doing alright.

"Aubrey seriously you need to stop! People are getting injured. Can't you see you're taking it too far" Beca howled.

"Beca. I'm not even going to reply to you anymore." Aubrey howled in a dead serious voice.

"Aubrey! Will you listen for a damn second. Could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat." Chloe stepped in sending Aubrey a deadly glare. Aubrey had said the same thing to Chloe when they were fighting in high-school and it caused a lot of trouble , they ended up sending weeks ignoring each other.

"You did not just say that" Aubrey spewed.

"Jessica is injured when we told you we should give it a rest!" Chloe hissed.

"Oh so it's all my fault?!" Aubrey howled back.

"Aubrey calm the fuck down" Stacie stepped in , the blonde shooting a hurt glance in her way. Aubrey walked away anger boiling, Stacie followed her soon after shooting apologetic glances in the Bellas's direction.

"I swear to god I'm going to murder someone if she doesn't stop." Beca howled.

"I can hide a body, where no one will find it." Lily said softly. Beca grinned in her way.

"Thanks for the offer Lily I will keep it in mind" Beca winked. Getting a smile from the Asian girl. It made Lily feel great, she developed a liking for the tiny brunette all friendly of course. Chloe was trying hard not to let it get on her nerves.

"Hey Chlo, you alright?" Beca asked softly. The redhead sighed, to her surprise she felt arms wrapping around her waist. It was nice to see the tiny brunette getting more comfortable around her.

"I've been better. I love Aubrey but she can be such a stuck up bitch." Chloe muttered wrapping her arms around Beca.

"I know, she'll come around don't worry." She smiled letting her arms from the redhead.

"Shorty where did blonde bitch go? Also can we get a drink today sucked, no offense Red." Amy yelled.

"Blonde bitch is pissed off, and I need a drink I don't know about the others." She called looking back at the redhead who nodded in agreement.

"I'll text Stacie and perhaps Aubrey. Let's go." Chloe mumbled fumbling with her phone. The other Bellas yelled in excitement. Ashley said something about leaving to be with Jessica knowing she would be alone otherwise and felt bad for her friend.

"Party time! Ski-bitches" Amy yelled running forward towards the Après-ski (after skiing) clubs. Even though Beca was looking forward to getting a drink with everyone once again, probably not getting drunk this time, she could see that Chloe was struggling. She understood, fighting with your best friend isn't a nice thing.

After a couple drinks some Chinese food and loads of Tasmania stories finally Aubrey seemed to return to the group, Chloe's eyes boring into the blonde's emerald ones to which Aubrey let out a sigh.

"Chlo, I'm really sorry… I-I realize I'm a controlling bitch at times." Aubrey started and Chloe rolled her eyes in response.

"Aubrey I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Chloe let out, motioning with her head towards Beca. "You've been hard on her since she joined and all she wanted to do was help. So I suggest apologizing to her and Jessica first before I consider talking to you any further" Chloe said walking away towards Fay Amy. Aubrey knew she was right, she had been a total ass to Beca and half of the time she didn't even deserve it. It was obvious the redhead had a thing for the tiny DJ so you can't blame her for being hard on the DJ. She was trying to protect Chloe.

"Hey.. Beca. Could I have a word with you?" Aubrey said hesitantly.

"Oh look who wants to talk now." Beca replied sarcastically. "Well let's see what it is this time. So Posen, what do you want another spew about how this isn't my "show"."

"I just really want to apologize… The reason I've been hard on you is because I care about Chloe and people take advantage of her because she's just too kind. She really likes you I can tell" Aubrey mumbled not sure if Beca could hear it.

"Ah… I see. I guess." The brunette mumbled back. "I wasn't planning on doing anything like that, so.. peace? For now?" Beca replied sticking out her hand.

"For now" the blonde replied copying Beca's trademark smirk. She hurried off to the bellas's cabin in a search for Jessica apologizing for pushing her.

"That was nice of you" the redhead said handing Beca another drink.

"Well I can be very nice when I want to" Beca smirked taking a sip of her drink.

"I know Mitchell" She nudged the tiny brunette.

"You think she will actually loosen up?" Beca said after a moment of silence.

"Not sure but I surely hope so, maybe I will actually get to run this group at times now" Chloe huffed.

"Guess I'm not the only one who was bummed about that" Beca laughed.

"Ah Mitchell missed me? I know I'm very lovable." Chloe smirked.

"Always Beale" Beca grinned knowing her words had some hints of truth.

"Good, so Becs you should definitely show off your new dance skills again" The redhead smirked pulling a now blushing Beca onto the dance floor. Even though she managed to relax a bit she still couldn't brush off the awkwardness she felt whenever Chloe was watching her. She found herself dancing along with everyone, Fat Amy eyeing her suspiciously at one point she even mouthed "The fuck?" to the brunette. It was well-known the brunette hated dancing. But when the redhead came up from behind placing her hands on the brunette hips Amy knew all too well why the brunette started dancing in the first place. So there they were, Chloe pressing her body close against the smaller girl's body.

"Just let the music flow and relaaaax" Chloe whispered softly into Beca's ear as she helped Beca sway her hips along with her own.

"That's your mantra isn't it 'just relax'" Beca huffed her face getting redder by the second.

"Well at least it's a good one. If you really don't want to dance I'll ask Stacie" The redhead chuckled releasing her grip on Beca. Not wanting to give in , she let her.

Chloe laughed to herself when she saw the confused look on the DJ's face as she actually made her way over to Stacie. Whispering something into her ear. A huge smirk was plastered all over Stacie's face when she heard what the redhead was asking of her. Moments later the redhead returned to the dance floor with the taller brunette, shooting a wink into Beca's direction as she started grinding onto Stacie and knowing Stacie she happily went along with it. Beca couldn't help but feel herself become more and more aroused as the redhead continued to stare at Beca, a slight smirk hanging on her lips as she continued to dance with the taller brunette. Once again ,just like before, Beca found the way the redhead's hips moved mesmerizing. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep herself from kissing the hell out of her. When the song ended and Chloe was making her way over Beca had to swallow a couple times before she trusted her voice again. She knew she was fucked though.

"Drooling much Mitch-"Chloe was cut off when she felt Beca's lips crash against her own.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo they kissed. idk man I feel like it's a bit early or a lot early but idk it came up while writhing it so I'm going with it.**

**tell me what you think though ;-; thanks as always for follows/reviews/favorites they mean the world to me**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been stuck at this story for a bit I still don't know how to write from A to B right now. I'll try to figure it out soon enough. or as soon as possible. I'm so sorry, I've had my English finals and my mind wasn't able to focus on the story. **

**Moving on,**

* * *

Electrifying was the kiss to say the least. Chloe was in complete shock when she felt Beca's lips against her own. Slow and soft were Beca's lips against her own, after she felt the shock flow away she matched Beca's rhythm. Her hands finding its way to the locks of the tiny brunette. A smirk grew onto Beca's face when a low moan escaped from the taller girl when she had pulled her closer. Her smirk only expanding when she saw the redhead's eyes were still closed after she pulled away eventually. This caused Beca to lean in again and quickly giving her another peck.

"Well that was unexpected" Chloe breathed out still a bit flustered.

"Oh really Beale? So that dance wasn't to seduce me at all?" Beca smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe tried to say in her most innocent voice.

"Oh I see. Alright then" Beca said walking away trying to contain the grin that was forming itself on her face. She made her way over to the bar.

"Oi bartender, a beer please" Beca waved. Paying the guy for her beer.

"Don't think you'll be able to get rid off me that soon Mitchell" Chloe husked into her ear snaking her arms around the DJ.

"I wasn't planning to" Beca smile fondly at Chloe.

"Good" Chloe grinned.

* * *

The evening seemed to progress fast after. Soft melodies forming itself in Beca's brain, she was bummed she didn't bring her guitar with her. But then again she wasn't exciting to be this inspired. Apparently perky beautiful redheads are great muses, or maybe it was just this one. Walking home with an arms around Chloe's waist as Chloe in her turn wrapped an arms around the tiny DJ's shoulders. Softly Beca stared humming to the melodies which had been playing in her mind.

"What are you humming" the taller girl smiled down to the tiny DJ.

"Something that came to mind" Beca smiled back.

"Do you write your own music?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Yep I do actually" Beca making the P pop.

"Could you show me some of your stuff one day?" the redhead smiled excitedly.

"I would but it's not on my laptop and I don't have a guitar with me" Beca huffed.

"There are ways to fix that, so if I get you guitar you'll play for me?" Chloe grinned.

"I guess, yea" Beca said not sure whether she'd be able to play for her without being a nervous wreck.

After saying their goodbyes to everyone Beca hurriedly made her way to check on Jessica and leaving shortly after crashing down into her bed. Before she could close her eyes though her phone bleeped.

_Tonight was fun ;)_

_Hope u had fun as well_

_-C_

Beca couldn't help the smile that was forming itself on her face, the redhead seemed to take over her every minute thought and it wasn't bothering her at all.

_Oh beale thought it was clear I had fun._

_-B_

_Becs Im cold :cc_

_Cant u cme warm me up lil midget?_

_-C_

_Id invite u here but dont think amy would like that_

_N im not coming bb will kill me probs_

_-B_

_Bb? Plzzzz becssss_

_-C_

_Blonde bitch ;)_

_No sorry cutie_

_-B_

They went on sending cute little text to each other till Chloe eventually became too tired to keep her eyes open, drifting off to sleep with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning the redhead couldn't stop the smile that was taking over her face, _Beca kissed me._ She couldn't help but wonder if it was a dream or something like that. It all seemed too good to be true. A couple blocks away the same expression had plastered itself onto Beca's face. She was even making breakfast for the rest of the Bellas. Her good mood had nothing to do with the redhead of course. _Yes keep telling yourself that Mitchell_ Beca thought to herself. Jessica stumbled into the living room. Her injury wasn't that bad luckily. Her leg wasn't broken she just needed to rest for a while before she would be able to go to the slopes again.

"Morning Jess" Beca smiled from the kitchen.

"Someone's up early" Jessica smirked

"Ye felt the need to make breakfast for everyone, how's your leg?" Beca tried to say as casual as possible.

"It's alright still hurting but fine. What are we having? It smells good!" Jessica said making her way to the kitchen.

"Bacon and eggs if that's okay, did Aubrey come apologize?" Beca said making a plate for Jessica.

"Yummy! I guess she did, hopefully the stick is out of her ass now god" Jessica huffed taking a bite of her eggs.

"DO I SMELL BACON?" Amy howled from their bedroom. Earning growls from the rest of the Bellas who were only half awake.

"Morning to you too" Beca said sarcastically.

Seconds after a very hungry Amy came to the kitchen still in her PJs.

"Shawshank you need to tell me what happened to my best friend" Fat Amy said taking one of the many plates.

"Can't a girl make her friends breakfast without getting judged?" Beca huffed.

"A girl can, but you Beca Mitchell you've never done with what happened to you short stuff" the blonde huffed stuffing her mouth with the eggs.

"Damn these are good. Why the hell didn't you cook back home. Would have saved us hell of a lot of money" Amy rambled on.

"Because I'm a lazy fuck we all know that" Beca replied dryly.

"Did shorty cook cuz damn that smells hella good" Cynthia-Rose entered the living room still in her PJs as well. Stacie followed soon after all too pleased with the behaviour of the tiny brunette. She knew all too well what happened last night and it was kinda adorable to see the brunette so happy like this.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, if i made any mistakes and leave suggestions please I'm begging you I seriously don't know where to go from here.**

**I will try and update as soon as possible as always. My apologies once again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Wow first of all what the actual fuck?! this story nearly has 8k views?! I've absolutely no idea if that's a lot or not but dude it is for me. When I started this story I never even expected 30 people to read it. So I'd really like to thank you guys for this it means a lot. **

**So another chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

So the change in Beca's behaviour today had nothing to do with a certain someone, and it massive smile that was on her face in the gondola also hadn't anything to do with the redhead who was smiling at her. _Nothing, nothing at all._ A part of the tiny brunette wanted to slap herself because this whole situation was just idiotic. For one she only knew the redhead for a couple days and already she seemed smitten. Her past relationships however never made her feel that way and now she isn't saying she's in a relationship with Chloe 'cause that would be way too soon. But still something about the gorgeous redhead made her stomach erupt with butterflies. The way up to gondola seemed a lot shorter than the other days even though that could have something to do with the brunette's endless train of thoughts. Same as the days before the weather seemed pretty amazing. There were no clouds to be found and the excitement could be seen from everyone. Jessica wasn't able to join them and wouldn't be for a bit to everyone displeasure. Aubrey felt truly bad about her decision to not give the Bellas a rest. For one she would let Chloe take the lead for today. Chloe had told her all about Ashley's progress and maybe Aubrey would be able to help her out as well. She had to give it to Chloe she felt envious towards the interaction between her and the rest of the Bellas. Chloe showed everyone where they would go and to everyone surprise she went down first. This was received by Beca with her usual trademark smirk. Maybe just maybe Aubrey got the stick out of her ass. Amy was a lot better than yesterday as well. The blonde seemed to be picking up easily and followed closely behind the brunette. The snow spraying whenever they turned. Beca couldn't help but chuckled when the Aussie fell, nothing bad though luckily. While Beca was distracted by the Aussie she felt the air get knocked out of her lungs when she fell as well slightly harder than her best friend, growling when she felt the pain in her arms. It wasn't anything serious, nothing that time wouldn't heal. And with time she meant a minute or five. A concerned Chloe came to a stop when she heard the two girls falls.

"Becs! Amy! You guys alright? Do you need me to come up there?" Chloe yelled to the two girls a bit higher up the mountain.

"No need to worry Red!" Amy yelled back. Hopping back onto the slopes making her way to Chloe. Beca on the other hadn't replied and try to ignore the pain she felt when she hopped to stand up straight as well. The rest of the group caught up with the three Bellas who were now standing together.

"You sure you're alright Becs? It sounded like hard fall" Chloe eyed the tiny brunette who still hadn't responded to her question.

"Ye don't worry it's nothing my wrist just hurts a bit but that's all" Beca replied hurriedly not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"We'll take a good look at it later okay? Just to make sure" Chloe gave her a reassuring smile and Beca nodded in reply putting her goggles back on.

"Everyone ready?" Chloe asked before moving down again. Everyone nodded before heading after the redhead.

Stacie suddenly felt a huge amount of confident which she had been lacking for the beginning days and went down at the same speed as Chloe. Who seemed to be surprised as the taller brunette joined the front part of their group. Luckily she noticed the brunette having control and she seemed to be doing fine. Not only Chloe but Stacie herself felt proud to see the progress of her confidence. It's a main part of snowboarding. If you fall and get scared to go on you're more likely to get injured. Believing in yourself without doing ridicules things actually helps. Becoming too cocky also had its disadvantages, it can result in falling quite hard as well. Balancing between those two is definitely important.

* * *

The day progressed faster than everyone expected. They had a wonderful lunch with typical skiing recipes. Beca's wrist felt a lot better but Chloe couldn't help but still check on the tiny brunette wanting to make sure nothing would was wrong and that she would be able to join them tomorrow. She obviously enjoyed the other girls company on the slopes. Their teasingly nature was a fun sight to see. Even though they usually ended up soaking wet. (_Not in that way you pervert_.) Soaking wet from all the snow they had thrown to one another. Yet again they all planned to go out this night again allowing them a break from snowboarding the day after to Aubrey's dislike but the girls had been right they all deserved a day off as their muscles felt a bit soar. Amy was completely adapted by the rest of the group and Beca couldn't help but laugh when they all looked terrified by her stories. _Well you can't blame 'em Amy has done some weird shit_. The brunette thought to herself.

* * *

They all stood dressed up waiting for Ashley, Denise, Aubrey and Chloe. After last times drinking event they agreed before-hand they would spent the night at their cabin again. It was going to be a real slumber party and our favourite tiny DJ couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy since she never really experienced anything like this, well only if you would count study sessions at night with Amy as slumber parties.. She was never one of those girl with a lot of girl friends in college. Therefore she couldn't help but feel blessed that she met these awesome nerds. They all seemed rather different from each other but somehow their group dynamic was great and she was enjoying every minute of it. The bell caused the tiny brunette to jump slightly and she pushed all other thoughts to the back of her mind. Cynthia-Rose had let everyone in revealing the other girls looking fabulous as always. The DJ couldn't help but let her eyes linger a bit when she caught sight of her favourite redhead. She was wearing this amazing blue dress matching those gorgeous eyes of hers. When Chloe's and her own eyes locked she couldn't help but blush as she had been caught red-handed staring at the redhead. A smirk appeared on Chloe face as she made her way over to the brunette.

"Liking what you see Mitchell?" Chloe whispered making Beca's knees go at the confidence the redhead's voice hold. Normally Beca would roll her eyes whenever was being cocky but whenever Chloe displayed this kind of behaviour she couldn't help but get turned on.

"Well Aubrey is kind of blocking my view" The brunette replied smirking, eyeing at Aubrey who was happily talking to someone who appeared to be Stacie.

"You think those two..?" Chloe unable to finish whatever she was going to say.

"Maybe I don't know, it could happen" Beca replied linking their arms together as they walked outside. Letting Lily close the door. Who was happy seeing everything unfold the way it was unfolding. Maybe even she was able to meet someone nice around here.

* * *

**A/N: As always! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows it means a lot as always and suggestions are very welcomed! I need some ideas. I've somethings in mind but it needs some time to progress.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Oh god, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Again i've been having some trouble figuring out where to go with this story seeing another story is bothering my mind. but i promised myself i would try to finish this.**

**moving on;**

* * *

It had been a couple days since Aubrey had tried to make a drunken move on Stacie. Since the taller brunette wasn't sure if Aubrey remembered the whole thing at all she wasn't quite sure what to do. It was obvious she found the blonde attractive. Behind the stuck up bitch persona there was an amazing girl who was just waiting to break free. Somehow the brunette felt as if it was her mission to complete this. After the fight between Chloe and her, Stacie went after the blonde to find here crying saying 'everything is my fault isn't it?' Stacie calmed her down and made her see that it wasn't all her fault and she needed to relax a bit more, let Chloe take the lead at times. It went well afterward Stacie was proud of what she did and what the blonde did everything was alright again. They were going partying and the brunette was wondering if she should make a move.

When the blonde had reached their cabin Stacie's jaw had nearly hit the ground. Same as Chloe the blonde chose to wear a dress matching her eyes. The hugged her figure in a perfect way. When her eyes met Aubrey's she saw the blonde blush furiously. To see such a confident woman grow shy is an adorable sight to see. Once everyone seemed to be talking Stacie made her way over to her woman of interest.

"You clean up nice" Stacie whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Aubrey wasn't sure if she should make a witty comment or just a kind reply.

"So I don't always look good?" Aubrey said jokingly.

"Oh you do, just saying the dress looks better than the ski outfit." Stacie smirked.

"Right, well lets go shall we?" Aubrey said after noticing everyone was making their way to the door. She had no idea how to handle the crush she had on the brunette. Firstly she hadn't been in a relationship for a while, having a hard time trusting people again. Secondly it was the first time she had feelings for a woman. Even though she had thought about it ,when her best friend told her she was into girls, she was fairly sure she was straight. She was definitely insecure about this whole thing and thought forgetting the whole thing might be the best idea anyway.

The early evening air was pleasant leaving the sky glow with red colours. There was a major grin on Beca's face and Chloe couldn't help but notice it straight away. It barely happened, seeing Beca smile in such fashion and whenever it did happen the redhead felt warm.

"Whadup DJ" Chloe smiled down at the tiny brunette.

"Just thinking about how the sky makes your hair look like it's glowing." Beca said casually, trying to hide a blush creeping on her face. It was rather odd for Beca to blush nor smile this often. But after joining this camp everything seemed to change, the brunette had loosened up, let people in, got feelings for the gorgeous redhead. After her parent's divorce , when she was at a quite young age, she started feeling sceptical about relationships in general. If her parents , who seemed so in love , weren't able to make it work than how was an emotional wreck like herself able to make it work? She had been in a couple relationships before but they all seemed so rocky and hard to maintain. However a gorgeous redhead baring into her personal bubble made everything look so simple. It made relationships look like something she would actually enjoy and she wasn't even in a relationship with her for Christ sake. It was a very odd feeling.

They arrived after their walk, walking still seeming to be a better idea than a cab since they are rather expensive in skiing environment. Everyone in the club seemed slightly wasted. To Beca's displeasure the music was horrible tonight, those typical après-ski songs. Those songs who make you want to cringe whenever someone even mentions the song titles. She wondered if somehow she would be able to get a job as DJ around here. At least she could do a much better job than this. Despite the fact many people loved her mixes, the tiny DJ couldn't help but feel self-conscious at times.

Everyone was happily drinking the night away. The Aussie had been talking to what Beca assumed to be her former team mate bumper. Lily was awkwardly talking to this guy who was named Donald apparently. Everyone in general seemed to be having a good time. Beca had definitely been enjoying the change in atmosphere, it all seemed a lot more relaxed. Even Jessica hopped her way around, Ashley making sure she didn't get hurt. After Aubrey realised she was being too controlling even the blonde relaxed and seemed to be very into the taller brunette. All Beca could hope for was Stacie actually liking the blonde and not just fucking with her feelings to get laid. _Just because she disliked the blonde didn't mean she should get her heart broken._ She planned on asking the taller brunette soon about it.

Chloe was feeling slightly nervous about the whole situation. Beca and herself had kissed like twice and wasn't sure whether she was allowed to kiss the brunette again. Amy informed her about the whole thing, the change in Beca's behaviour. The change of behaviour wasn't only happening to the tiny DJ, the redhead herself noticed she was acting differently. The once so confident Chloe Beale had started blushing more often had found herself questioning whether it would be alright to touch the brunette or not. Chloe was aware of her lack of boundaries, it never seemed to be a problem until now, she felt herself holding back her touchiness whenever she was around Beca.

"Just relax Beale." Beca snapped her out of her thoughts smirking as she used Chloe's own words against her.

"So original Mitchell" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"What's bothering you?" Beca asked the actual concern could be heard in her voice.

"Nothing, I was just zoning out." Chloe replied throwing her drink back enjoying the burning feeling she got from the alcohol.

"If you say so, want another one of those?" Beca said pointing at Chloe's now empty glass.

"I'd like that yes." Chloe mumbled. Her eyes scanning the crowd only to find Aubrey dancing with Fat Amy and Stacie. Which was a weird sight to see, _do not recommend this_. She was glad her best friend finally learned to loosen up, she was pretty sure it had something to do with a certain tall brunette though and the sight in front of her only seemed to agree with her theory. She didn't expect this to happen at all, her best friend crushing on one of her student. Who knows maybe the scenery changed everyone's behaviour for the better.

A loud gasp escaped her mouth when she felt soft lips sucking on her neck.

"Jesus finally" Beca chuckled.

"W-what" Chloe stumbled over her words.

"You weren't listening so I figured this would snap you out of your thoughts" Beca huffed. Causing Chloe to blush furiously. Making the DJ only chuckled more as she handed Chloe her drink.

"So Beale are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" Beca said while snaking her arms around the redhead's waist.

"Just how great it would be for those two to end up together" Chloe said pointing to her best friend. Unable to hide the excitement she got whenever Beca initiated contact.

"I was thinking the same thing" Beca chuckled letting the redhead go and leaving her behind confused.

The tiny brunette made her way over to the three dancing Bellas, stealing Stacie away.

"Hey Becs what's up" Stacie smirked.

"I can see your lady boner for Aubrey" Beca said copying Stacie's words.

"That's my dick" Stacie shot back.

"Cut the crap Stace, it's as obvious as my boner so one thing, don't hurt her." Beca glared.

"I wasn't planning to and look at you miss 'defensive'." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Good now make a god damn move" Beca hissed walking back to where she had been standing before. Chloe shot her a confused look but it soon faded when she saw the brunette wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Aubrey was shocked but had a few too many drinks to actually care when she found herself wrapped in the brunette's embrace. Without realising it she started to grind into Stacie, the brunette was slightly taken back by the forwardness of the blonde but didn't mind pressing her body even closer to Aubrey's.

The two at the bar couldn't help but smile when it seemed their little plan had worked out, well Beca's plan did.

"We're quite great match makers aren't we?" Chloe chuckled.

"They're only dancing Beale" Beca huffed back wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

"Well yea, but still I think they are righ-" Chloe got cut off once again by the brunette's lips.

"Just. Relax." Beca said between the kisses.

* * *

**A/N; hope you liked it!**

**Oh and 'Guest' I know it seemed like my last chapter was a bit shorter but the word count was pretty much the same as the other chapters.**

**Also I'm throwing in some Staubrey because of the request I had.**

**have A nice week and I'll update as soon as possible as always**


	13. Author's note (Sorry)

Hello guys, I'm so sorry about the lack of update. I've been terribly busy and I'm so stuck with this story. Basically this story is making me cringe, sorry about all this I'll try and make up for it as soon as possible. Also you may have noticed the change of story name and the change of my pen name but this is because my friends were trying to find this story and they figured it out. Wouldn't be able to write any smut knowing they would be able to read it. (Not that I've written any before but I might and I wouldn't be comfortable with the idea of them reading it.) Aka this change had to be done. Terribly sorry once again. I know it's been hella long and I'll try to make up for it.


End file.
